


Cityscape

by ar_tris_t



Series: kpop prompts and drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Walk Of Shame, im not tagging who they slept with i wanna see if you guys can figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: two full nightstwo walks of shameone buildingone elevator





	Cityscape

Sweaty bodies moving against one another in the large, dark room, along with the beat of the loud, pounding music, and way too many shots at way too high a price, both regarding money and physical wellbeing, all came to a peak in a tall man’s arms, the rough touches and the gentle thudding of the bed frame against the wall driving him to madness. Then came the next morning.

Yoon Jeonghan was usually pretty good about hangovers, not really getting them because he was a responsible drinker, but that next morning, it was hard to get out of the stranger’s extremely warm bed so that he could go back to his apartment building, shoes untied and jacket held tightly in one hand, his dead phone in the other. The club had wrecked him the previous night, and his poorly prepared ass ached still from the male who he’d hooked up with.

Choi Seungcheol was also walking home from a hookup, his not so shameful. He had been a bit more than friends with this boy for some time, the small male entertaining him when he needed a break from his stressful work, but last night was the last he’d see of him for a while. The snarky boy was going to start seeing someone and wanted a proper goodbye to the broad man. 

Two paths which had touched before were finally merging, crossing definitely for the first time. Jeonghan and Seungcheol lived in the same building and had seen one another plenty of times, but usually only in passing. They would wave to each other, but they never really spoke. Until today.

The two men in the elevator were quiet, tired from waking up at such an early hour so that they could make it home and shower and get ready for the day properly. Jeonghan glanced at the other rather attractive male, a quirk in his lips. He’d never properly looked at the male since the first time they met was in the laundry room downstairs and Jeonghan was wearing an embarrassing shirt, it being his only clean one. His can had pissed in his hamper and he actually had nothing else but hoodies to wear and it was way too hot down there to wear something like that.

They had never even exchanged names before.

“Rough night?” Seungcheol asked suddenly, making Jeonghan snort. 

“You could say that. I should have left when my ride did but I was stubborn and though the fuck was decent, the walk home is always just too shameful.” Seungcheol smiled.

“You have makeup on still, as smudged as it is. Was it fun though?” 

Jeonghan nodded, looking smug. “More so that it would have been had i not been drinking.” He glanced at his companion. “What about you?”

Seuncheol sighed. “My night was kind of bittersweet. I’m happy for them, but i kind of wish it could have been different, you know?” He smiled wistfully. Jeonghan nodded, mirroring the smile as the elevator doors opened. They lived on the same floor, a hall apart from one another.

“Wanna get breakfast with me after i shower off the stench of alcohol and sweat and sex?” Jeonghan was blunt and Seungcheol chuckled at that. It was kind of endearing. 

“Sure, I think I need one too. Meet back downstairs in half an hour?” The stockier of the two proposed and the thinner rolled his eyes.

“Make it 45 minutes and I’ll see you there, handsome.” They shook hands and it wasn’t until that they were back in there rooms that they noticed, they hadn’t asked for each other’s names.


End file.
